


Piano Man

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [2]
Category: Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Karmaland es un bar, Luzu es un pianista, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel), really slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Luzu es un pianista en un bar de cuarta, y Auron es un estudiante de psicología.Actualizar es un concepto que no existe en mi vocabulario. ¿Actualizar? Sólo cuando la inspiración me deja.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Acá estoy de nuevo, colaborando con el fandom de Karmaland. Sí, seis meses más tarde del hype, y no me arrepiento de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecidísima con Kris por volverse la beta de esta historia. Les dejo su perfil de AO3:  
> [Kris mi beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli)

Desde que tenía memoria, la música había sido lo más importante en la vida de Borja Luzuriaga. Partiendo por las canciones infantiles que su madre le cantaba antes de dormir, hasta las bandas que estaban de moda; todo le fascinaba. Se pasó toda su infancia, y parte de su adolescencia aprendiendo a tocar el piano. Fue de profesor a profesor, de instituto a instituto, sin poder encontrar su lugar en el mundo. A los dieciocho decidió juntar los ahorros que tenía, y pagarse un pasaje a Los Ángeles. 

Ese fue su primer error. 

El segundo lo cometió poco después de llegar a Estados Unidos, al creer ilusamente que encontraría trabajo. No hablaba inglés de forma fluida, y lo único que podía ofrecer en cualquier lugar era su habilidad para crear melodías, canciones improvisadas con letras sin sentido. Estaba a punto de rendirse, y llamar a sus padres para que le prestaran dinero para un pasaje de vuelta, cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. 

Un bar llamado Karmaland. Estaba al final de la calle principal, bordeando peligrosamente el barrio más inseguro de la ciudad. Tenía un cartel en la entrada, que brillaba rojo carmesí, y titilaba a cada tanto, cansando la vista. También tenía una puerta gigante y de madera, que pedía a gritos que la cambiaran por una más moderna; y una fachada que gritaba  _ antiguo. _

No era exactamente el lugar que Borja hubiera escogido para trabajar si estuviera en su sano juicio; pero no tenía ni un dólar encima, y de alguna forma tenía que pagar la renta. Además, sabía que aunque sea en ese lugar estaban buscando pianista; un cartel pegado en la ventana se lo había dicho.

Esperó pacientemente a que abriera sus puertas, y una vez que lo hizo, entró, rogando conseguir el trabajo. Le quedaban cinco dólares en el bolsillo, justo lo que costaba una cerveza. Se acercó a la barra, notando con cada paso lo pegajoso que estaba el suelo, y cuánto el aire olía a puros baratos. 

— _ ¿Podrías darme una cerveza? _ —preguntó con un inglés practicado, intentando no sonar extranjero. 

— _ ¿Estás aquí por el trabajo, verdad? _

Borja abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Pensó que tendría que ser más disimulado sobre su interés, esperar hasta que fueran al menos las nueve para decir el por qué estaba allí. 

— _ ¿Cómo lo supiste?  _ —no pudo resistirse a preguntar. 

— _ Siempre tenemos los mismos clientes. Además, tienes los dedos llenos de callos  _ —señaló sus manos con un ademán. — _ Sólo un músico o un drogadicto los tiene así en esta zona de la ciudad.  _

Salió de la barra con un movimiento fluido, y antes que Borja pudiera contestarle, ya le estaba extendiendo la mano. 

—Soy Rubius, pero cuando estoy trabajando me hago llamar  _ John, mucho gusto _ —soltó una pequeña risa, como si hubiera contado un chiste, pero el español no pudo registrar qué era lo gracioso. 

Espera, ¿acababa de hablar en español?

— _ Yo soy Borja, es un placer _ —contestó, algo ensimismado, para después estrechar la mano. 

—No tienes que hablar inglés si no quieres. 

Borja levantó una ceja, sin entender. —¿Cómo supiste…?

—¿Que hablas español? Venga, tío, que se te nota en la cara. —Volvió a reír al ver la cara de confusión que traía el otro, y soltó su mano, para acomodarse el cabello, que traía oscuro y levemente largo, lo suficiente para que le cubriera los ojos. 

—Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿entonces? —exclamó, impaciente. 

—Esta noche, a las nueve en punto, comienzas. Hay un piano —señaló hacia un punto perdido en el fondo del local. —Y un micrófono, aunque no sé si cantas. ¿Cantas?

—No es lo que mejor se me da, pero puedo improvisar.

—¡Perfecto! Estás contratado. 

Luzuriaga se quedó desconcertado. —Pero no me has escuchado tocar.

—No hace falta. Sé que eres bueno,  _ piano man. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecidísima con Kris por volverse la beta de esta historia. Les dejo su perfil de AO3:  
> [Kris mi beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli)

Hacía ya dos semanas que Borja Luzuriaga estaba contratado como pianista. No ganaba lo que se esperaba, pero conseguía lo suficiente para mantenerse a flote. Podía pagarse un departamento en el lado tranquilo del barrio y comía tres comidas al día.

Se presentaba todos los días a las ocho y media en el bar de Karmaland, aunque sabía que su público llegaba a las nueve en punto. Ya había conocido a todos los que Rubén se molestaba en llamar “usuales”; pero no se había molestado en decirle el nombre de ninguno. Decía que así era mucho más interesante. 

Borja reconocía a todos, e intentaba intercambiar un par de palabras con todos antes de subir al escenario y comenzar a cantar. Era lo que consideraba  _ educado _ ; ya que ellos podían aumentar levemente su salario. 

Se sentó en la barra y le hizo una seña a Rubén para que le alcanzara una cerveza. Tenía el privilegio de haberse hecho amigo del barista, y por lo tanto no pagaba ninguna bebida siempre que estuviera trabajando. Desde el primer día se había resistido a decirle  _ Rubius _ , y prefería llamarle por su nombre español. Le hacía sentir un poco más cercano a su hogar. 

Apenas vio la botella de Corona al frente suyo, comenzó a beberla con parsimonia. No pretendía ponerse borracho antes de tocar; solo relajarse un poco. Si bien tocaba el piano hacía muchos años, no se acostumbraba aún a los nervios antes de empezar un espectáculo. 

Las manos le temblaban, y dudaba si empezar en una tonalidad mayor o menor. El primer acorde definía toda la velada; si escogía uno mayor, terminaría la noche rodeado de desconocidos felices, dichosos de estar vivos. En cambio, si empezaba con un acorde menor, y más si era alguno con séptima, acabaría con un público de borrachos que lloraban por una historia que no entendían. 

Estaba por levantarse para empezar el show cuando un hombre le tocó el hombro y tuvo que girarse para ver de quién se trataba. Era un hombre corpulento, con el cabello y los ojos oscuros. Borja ya le había visto antes, y sospechaba que su nombre era  _ David _ , ya que había oído alguna que otra conversación entre él y Rubén. Borja elevó una ceja, y antes que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué necesitaba, el susodicho bebió por completo el vaso que tenía de gin tonic y comenzó a hablar. 

— _ Kiddo, no te conozco de nada, pero, ¿podrías cantar un recuerdo? _ —exclamó de forma apresurada, tropezando con la mitad de las palabras. Borja tardó unos segundos en entender su oración.

— _ ¿Cómo era? _

— _ No me acuerdo cómo empezaba; pero era una historia triste y dulce, que me hace acordar a cuando tenía tu edad  _ —. Lo señaló, reafirmando la diferencia de edad que tenían. 

Le prestó un poco más de atención, y pudo notar las ojeras pronunciadas en su rostro, como también los ojos cansados de una vida laboral. Parecía tener unos treinta y pico, casi unos diez años más que él. Asintió con la cabeza, y apresuró lo que quedaba de su cerveza antes de comenzar el recorrido hasta el piano que le esperaba en una de las esquinas. 

_ Sería un acorde menor. _

Se sentó, respiró hondo y dejó que sus manos crearan un recorrido de acordes. Primer acorde de la dominante, sexto, cuarto, quinto. Unos arpegios que sonaban elaborados pero que eran muy simples fueron adornando el ambiente, mientras Borja conectaba con un recuerdo que no era suyo. 

— _ A veces, cuando es de noche y la luna es mi única compañía, te recuerdo. Te veías tan preciosa, recostada sobre mi hombro. Esa tarde de otoño, juré por todo lo que tenía que serías mía  _ —se detuvo para volver a repetir los acordes que había tocado al comienzo, y sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca. Intentó buscar a quien le estaba mirando, pero no encontró a nadie. Lo que sí pudo notar en la bruma del bar fue a un hombre que había visto sólo un par de veces. Tenía el cabello teñido de algún color claro, pero no podía distinguir qué color tenía desde la distancia. Lo miraba fijamente, y antes que Borja pudiera volver su atención a las teclas, el hombre hizo un ademán con su vaso de cerveza, como brindando por la historia que estaba contando.

— _ Pero decidiste irte, y no te culpo, cariño. Estas callosas manos no podían sostener tu cuerpo joven, y ahora sólo soy un borracho más, que grita tu nombre en la oscuridad de un bar.  _

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, aunque no había vivido nada parecido. 

— _ Y me gustaría que pudieras ver lo que hiciste conmigo. Todas mis palabras llevan impregnado tu nombre, y aunque nuestra historia hace años que acabó, sigo usando tu perfume favorito  _ —. Sus manos sostuvieron un acorde con ayuda del pedal, y no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente hacia el público, sabiendo que la mujer de la que hablaba no existía. Buscó con la mirada al joven que había brindado por su historia; pero en su asiento estaba David, sonriéndole y llorando en silencio.

— _ No vaya a ser que un día nos volvamos a encontrar. _

Tocó lentamente las últimas notas con solemnidad, comprendiendo que eso había sido más que una canción improvisada. Había sido hacerle recordar a ese tal David lo que había sido probablemente su adolescencia, y no podía estar más conforme consigo mismo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al escuchar cómo la armonía moría lentamente, y los segundos que duraron las notas sostenidas por el pedal parecieron años. 

Antes que su público comenzara a aplaudir, en el silencio casi absoluto que podía tener ese bar lleno de borrachos, escuchó como un hombre cerca de la barra comenzaba a vomitar con violencia, y todos se giraron a verlo. Afiló la mirada para ver quién estaba sufriendo los efectos del alcohol; pero al notar que no era ninguno de los que consideraba dentro de su público conocido, su garganta se cerró.

Lo que hacía unos segundos le había hecho sentir orgullo, ahora le generaba angustia. ¿Acaso su canción había sido tan mala para producirle vómito a alguien? No, suponía que no; pero aquello había arruinado su momento, y ya no se animaba a agradecer por la velada, ni a pasar por cada mesa para ver si conseguía unos dólares de más. 

Bajó del escenario antes que nadie pudiera notar su presencia y corrió hasta la barra.

—Rubén, dame lo más fuerte que tengas ahí atrás —exclamó, intentando disimular la maraña de emociones en su voz. 

Esperaba que su amigo saliera detrás de la barra, pero en vez de eso, un hombre de casi su misma edad le sonrió y le pasó un vaso de whisky. 

—No sé si te gusta el Whisky, pero Doblas no dejó instrucciones claras sobre las preferencias de sus clientes —. Hizo una expresión de molestia, y le extendió la mano. —No nos han presentado. Soy Samuel, el  _ manager _ del lugar. 

—Yo soy… —Le estrechó la mano. 

—Luzu, ya lo sé. El tontito no deja de hablar sobre ti. 

Borja se quedó desconcertado por unos segundos. No sólo Rubén había olvidado el  _ pequeño _ detalle de presentarle a su jefe, sino que le había dado un apodo sin decírselo. Bueno, no era ofensivo ni nada parecido, supuso que podría aceptarlo. Bajó de un trago el whisky y dejó que la bebida quemara su garganta, reconfortándolo. 

—¿Y Rubén? —preguntó, luego de unos minutos de buscarlo. 

—Se fue a cuidar al borracho de este bar. 

Borja levantó una ceja, sin entender de quien hablaba. Si bien hacía poco que trabajaba allí, era la primera vez que oía hablar de  _ el borracho _ . Estaba por abrir la boca y preguntar quién era, cuando Samuel suspiró lentamente. 

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa,  _ piano man _ . No creo que puedas levantar los ánimos esta noche —hizo un ademán con los ojos para señalar a las personas que estaban dispersas por el local. La mayoría parecía seguir asqueada, y ya había un par que estaban yendo a la salida. 

Luzu asintió, sintiéndose derrotado. Había hecho un espectáculo increíble, y se había arruinado por un tonto borracho que no había podido resistir las ganas de vomitar. Ah, qué mierda. 

Estaba yendo a la salida, cuando le tocaron el hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con David, quien le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos. 

— _ Gracias, piano man _ —exclamó, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. El músico se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar por unos segundos; hasta  hasta que decidió aceptar esa muestra de afecto y devolverle el abrazo

— _ Mi nombre es David, pero aquí me dicen Fargan, Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí  _ —escuchó una vez que se separaron. — _ Si llegas a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo  _ —agregó, y le extendió un billete de veinte dólares a Borja. Esperó hasta que el menor asintiera y aceptara su dinero.

  
**Sí que fue una noche extraña** , pensó el pianista mientras caminaba hasta su piso. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecidísima con Kris por volverse la beta de esta historia. Les dejo su perfil de AO3:  
> [Kris mi beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli)

Borja no volvió a ver a Rubén hasta casi una semana después, y estaba preocupado; no sabía en qué zona vivía, ni cómo contactar con él. Había intentado sacarle información a Samuel, pero este se había negado. “Tu trabajo es ser pianista, no preocuparte por la vida de los demás”, le había dicho y así zanjado el tema.

Por eso, cuando al entrar esa noche lo vio del otro lado de la barra, no pudo evitar acercársele como un niño pequeño que encuentra a su madre después de estar perdido.

—Rubius, has vuelto— exclamó, y corrió a saludarle. Se veía más cansado de lo normal; con ojeras adornando su rostro y el cabello desordenado. Sus manos tenían alguna que otra curita, y su pulso era errático. 

—Joder, Luzu, ni que me hubiera ido por un mes o algo así —rió, aunque su tono de voz sonaba triste. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan abatido, y quiso preguntar; pero lo interrumpió antes de poder abrir la boca. —Shh, ahora no. Más tarde.

El pianista suspiró y le hizo una seña para que le sirviera una cerveza, y se sentó en un taburete. Por alguna razón sentía que sería una noche extraña, igual que la que conoció a Fargan. Bebió un trago de la cerveza y sintió como el líquido bajaba lentamente por su garganta, enfriando sus cuerdas vocales. Era muy temprano para comenzar a tomar, pero toda la situación con Rubén lo había dejado inquieto. 

Un ruido lo hizo darse la vuelta. Aún era temprano para que hubieran clientes; en general llegaban pisando las nueve, por lo que se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrar una cara que nunca había visto a su lado.

Era un hombre que aparentaba su edad, unos veinte y algo; pero tenía la mirada traviesa, como la de un niño pequeño. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su cabello, que lo llevaba peinado hacia arriba. Estaba usando una camisa gris claro, abierta a la altura de las clavículas, y unos tirantes que enmarcaban sus hombros y se perdían a la altura de la cadena. La luz no le permitía ver ni la forma ni el color de su pantalón, pero sospechaba que también era oscuro. 

El puño de su camisa estaba abierto, y dejaba entrever tatuajes en sus dos brazos. Tenía también un anillo en el dedo anular, pero parecía más una reliquia familiar que un anillo de compromiso.

Luzu notó que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente cuando escuchó una risita, saliendo de los labios de su acompañante. 

—¿Siempre te quedas mirando a tus clientes, bombón? —preguntó, y levantó una ceja. 

—Yo… yo no soy el bartender —logró pronunciar, sintiendo como el color se le subía a las mejillas. Estaba quedando en ridículo, y apresuró su bebida, rogando que las luces bajas disimularan su sonrojo. 

—Lo sé —. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Rubén, quien rodó los ojos para después alcanzarle un vasito lleno de whisky. —A tu salud.

Acompañó el movimiento con su pinta vacía y la dejó en la barra. Estaba planeando una forma de escapar de forma disimulada y así olvidar el bochorno que acababa de pasar, cuando su acompañante abrió la boca.

—Soy Raúl, también conocido como Auron. Creo que no nos han presentado —extendió la mano. 

El pianista sintió incluso más vergüenza cuando tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Soy Borja, aunque Rubén insiste en llamarme Luzu —. Chocaron sus manos, y pudo notar la fuerza inherente de los músculos de Auron, la forma casi decidida en la que había tomado su mano y la había apretado. 

—Aquí es cuando preguntaría a qué te dedicas, pero eso es más que obvio,  _ piano man  _ —su pronunciación era terrible, y Borja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reirse. 

—Ya que lo sabes, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas tú? 

Raúl se quedó callado unos segundos, haciéndose el misterioso mientras jugaba con el vaso vacío de whisky. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, sonrió de forma pícara.

—Soy psicólogo —. Recorrió con la mirada a los pocos que habían llegado al bar, para después acercarse a su acompañante y murmurar en su oído: —Soy el que mantiene a toda esta gente cuerda. 

Su aliento cálido lo hizo estremecerse, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para separarse lo más rápido que pudo. El movimiento lo había dejado encerrado entre el taburete y la barra, con la espalda clavada contra la madera. 

Había algo peligroso en su tono de voz, un subtono en la forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras que le ponía la piel de gallina y le atraía a partes iguales. 

Antes de poder reclamarle nada, o pedirle una explicación de por qué se había tomado tantas libertades con él, lo vio desaparecer entre las personas. Si bien Borja tenía una buena vista, apenas pudo distinguir sus movimientos antes de perderlo. No lo había notado, pero Auron medía más o menos un metro y setenta, y no le había supuesto dificultad alguna disimularse entre la gente. 

Suspiró de forma profunda. Sus noches estaban comenzando a ser cada vez más raras. Se acomodó el cabello de forma nerviosa, para luego notar cinco dólares en el taburete contrario. 

Se iba sin pagar, y encima le dejaba de menos. 

Intentó respirar hondo un par de veces, para volver a la realidad. En unos cinco minutos tendría que subir al piano y contar una historia. No podía decepcionar a su público, ni repetir relato. Esa era su única regla: improvisar sobre acordes para mejorar su forma de contar historias. 

Los pasos nerviosos de Rubén lo sacaron de su cabeza. Seguía viéndose cansado, con los ojos hundidos y el rostro pálido; pero parecía haber recuperado un poco de vida. 

—Querías una historia, ¿o no, Luzu? 

No llegó a contestar, que ya tenía una cerveza al frente de él. La aceptó como la disculpa que era; esa pinta significaba que lamentaba haberle hecho preocupar. 

—Ya sabes como funciona esto, Rabis. Tú me puedes contar una historia completa, o sólo retazos. Yo trabajo con lo que me quieras dar. 

Una carcajada falsa, casi amarga, salió de los labios del menor mientras lavaba algunos vasos. 

—Te voy a ser honesto: creo que podría ser una estrella de Hollywood, como esas que salen en las películas de taquilla —. Las palabras salían atragantadas, como si las hubiera querido sacar de su organismo lo más rápido que pudiera. —Si tan sólo pudiese salir de aquí. 

Tenía los ojos tristes, y Borja no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de romper la distancia que los separaba y darle un abrazo. Pero no era correcto, no aún. La postura de Rubén le demostraba que estaba tenso, increíblemente tenso, y que ante el menor indicio de contacto saltaría como un gatito asustado. 

Siguió bebiendo su cerveza, sintiendo con cada trago la amargura de la cebada en su garganta. No podía decir nada, no aún. Nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente para consolarle, ni tampoco era el momento para preguntarle por detalles. 

Sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo; sin embargo, no lo presionaría. Si quería que su amistad avanzara, tendría que esperar a que hablara por sí mismo. 

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra con un ímpetu que casi nunca usaba, sólo para que el bartender dejara de mirar a la nada por unos segundos. 

—La de esta noche te la dedico a ti, Rabis. 

Sus dedos encontraron fácilmente las notas que estaba pensando. Era una historia triste, sí, pero no era un sueño imposible.  _ Acorde mayor con séptima _ . Capaz eso le ayudaría. Un poco de esperanza dentro de tanta oscuridad.

— _ A veces en las noches, cuando no puedo dormir, me imagino una vida que aún no es mía. El público gritando mi nombre, una y otra vez. No importaría qué hiciera, sería amado por todos.  _

Casi podía palpar la imagen que tenía. Un estadio gigante, como los deportivos, lleno de gente. De todas las edades, de todas las razas. Hablando diferentes idiomas. Las unía una sola cosa: su amigo Rubén en el escenario.

— _ Me dirán que tuve suerte, que no todos pueden llegar hasta arriba. Que debía cuidar mi imagen, ser correcto y perfecto. Yo sólo puedo mirar abajo, el abismo de la fama. _

No importaba qué tan bien le iba, se sentía vacío. Tenía una sensación de no pertenecer, como si fuera una pieza de un rompecabezas al revés metida a la fuerza. No importaba cuánto éxito tenía, porque seguía escuchando esa voz en su cerebro diciendo que no se lo merecía.

— _ Pero un día lo entendería. Que el precio de todo esto no era perderme para ser aquello que decían todos. Encontrar mi lugar, y si no existe crearlo por mí mismo.  _

A final de cuentas, si había algo que le había enseñado la experiencia había sido forjarse su propio camino, sin miedo a equivocarse. Pero pudo forjarlo porque decidió un día poner cuerpo y alma en lo que le gustaba, y olvidarse del qué dirán. Ese era el mejor consejo que podía ofrecerle a su amigo.

— _ Pero todo esto es aún un sueño, y yo soy sólo un borracho más en un bar de cuarta—.  _ Terminó la melodía con un arpegio, levantando la mirada del piano. Buscó a Rubén entre la multitud, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Auron, mirándole con picardía. El momento duró sólo un instante; sus miradas intentando descifrarse una a la otra. Le sonrió, y se mimetizó con los borrachos antes que empezaran a aplaudir. 

La ronda de aplausos duró unos minutos, para que luego le pidieran otra. Luzu no estaba acostumbrado a cantar más de una historia por noche, sin embargo se quedaba ambientando con jazz hasta que el público decayera. Por fortuna, eso no tardó más de diez minutos en suceder; si algo tenía de bueno el bar era que todos bebían muy rápido. El pianista aún no entendía si era por olvidarse de sus vidas o porque ciertas zonas del bar aparentaban estar venidas a menos y eso les recordaba su miserable vida.

No importaba realmente la razón de sus borracheras, aunque le gustaba analizarlas e intentar encontrar patrones de quienes escogían la intoxicación. ¿Serían personas depresivas, con trabajos aburridos, que necesitaban el alcohol para sentir algo? ¿O las más carismáticas, que secretamente sufrían, y usaban ese brebaje para anestesiar su dolor?

Bajó del escenario mientras pensaba en todo aquello, y chocó de lleno contra un hombre. Tenía el cabello claro, clarísimo, y la ropa de un verde militar. No pudo abrir la boca ya que el hombre estaba inclinándose levemente en señal de disculpas. 

— _ Lo siento, estoy con prisas _ —logró distinguir Luzu entre el griterío. — _ Pero quería darte esto _ — Le extendió un sobre, y por la cara que hizo el pianista, dejó escapar una risa ligera. — _ Tómalo como agradecimiento por la historia del otro día. _

Borja lo aceptó torpemente, y caminó hasta la barra. Allí lo esperaba Rubén, luciendo una amplia sonrisa, los ojos brillantes. 

—¡Eso fue increíble, Luzu! —dijo mientras le extendía una pinta. Borja no tardó en beberse más de la mitad de un tirón. Hacía años que tocaba en escenarios, y aún no se acostumbraba a los aplausos.

—Gracias, me gustó mucho esta improvisación-

—¿De qué hablas? 

—¿Ah? 

—Yo digo el sobre de Willy. 

Allí recordó el sobre, que había dejado sobre la barra. Se había humedecido una de las esquinas, pero exceptuando eso estaba en perfecto estado. Era de color blanco hueso, con uno de esos sellos de cera de color rojizo. ¿Quién era ese tal Willy, y por qué le dejaba algo tan valioso? Nadie usaba ya esos sellos, y era una clara forma de demostrar su nivel económico.

—Pero ábrelo, hombre —. Los ojos de Rubén brillaban con expectación, casi como los de un niño pequeño. La expresión sombría que tenía antes parecía haberse esfumado. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, claro que no; la única prueba que tenía era que su amigo se sentía mejor con la mención de Willy.

Procedió a abrirlo. Dentro había casi quinientos dólares y un papel finamente doblado. Borja se limpió la mano derecha con su pantalón, para luego proceder a desdoblarla y leerla. Leía:

“ _ Gracias por la historia del otro día, realmente ayudó a uno de mis grandes amigos. _

_ Como agradecimiento, te dejo estos quinientos dólares para que te compres un traje como la gente, y una historia. No te sientas presionado a usarla, pero sería un detalle si la cantaras dentro de tres días.  _

_ Había un hombre, voy a llamarlo Paul para proteger su identidad, que se dedicaba a escribir. Desde pequeño había soñado con ser un escritor famoso, mundialmente conocido. Con sus libros en las vidrieras de todas las librerías. No lo consiguió, no realmente.  _

_ Cuando se dio cuenta, era un hombre triste en casi sus treinta y picos, sin esposa ni hijos. Entonces encontró a alguien, a una persona que estaba tan perdida como él. Pero esta persona no podía sacarse de la cabeza a un fantasma de su pasado.  _

_ Así que solo viene a beber a este bar perdido, Karmaland, porque el ambiente es ameno y las caras son conocidas.  _

_ G.D.” _

Levantó la mirada para confirmar que no estaba soñando. Que no sólo había recibido dinero y una recomendación de vestuario, sino también una historia. De esas rebuscadas, con pocos detalles. 

—¿Quién es esta persona, Rabis?

La sonrisa de su amigo pareció ampliarse incluso más. —Es un empresario conocido dentro del mundillo de los bares. Tiene conexión con Las Vegas, ya sabes. No es la primera vez que lo veo aquí, suele venir a beber whisky con Veg- con Samuel. —Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, yendo a lavar uno de los vasos para distraerse. —Pero es la primera vez que lo veo hablar con alguien aquí dentro. 

—¿Qué significa esto? Porque si es lo que creo… —murmuró, completamente ilusionado.

—Sí, sería tu oportunidad de grabar algún disco.

Abrió los ojos, abrumado. Hacía menos de un mes que estaba en Los Ángeles. No podía haber tenido tanta suerte, ¿verdad? Estaba soñando, claramente estaba soñando. Se refregó los ojos, y al abrirlos todo seguía igual. El bar estaba plagado de personas, Rubén seguía mirándolo asombrado. El sobre seguía en su regazo, con la carta abierta.

—Creo...que tengo que pensarlo —. Acarició su frente para alivianar el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a tener. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no llegaba a entender qué estaba pasando.

—Vete a casa más temprano hoy, Luzu. Tienes mi permiso —. Guiñó un ojo, y le hizo un ademán para que le diera su pinta a medio beber. Técnicamente no podía permitirle que se fuera, ya que su jefe era Samuel. 

Pero si no se iba iba a terminar igual o más borracho que todos los demás. Asintió con la cabeza, casi como agradeciendo el gesto, y se dirigió hasta la salida.

Serían los cinco minutos más largos de su vida hasta su departamento. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que está escrito _así _es porque hablan en inglés__


End file.
